Ingrid Hoffel
Nurse Ingrid Marie Hoffel is the main antagonist of Season 2 of Scream Queens. She first appeared to be a strict and oppressive authoritarian with a distaste of the Chanels, but it gradually becomes apparent that she is a much more malevolent character as she becomes more vicious in her actions and appears to be planning something significant. She is revealed to be the sister of Agatha Bean and the newest Green Meanie, along with Cassidy Cascade and Wes Gardner. She was portrayed by Kirstie Alley. History ''Scream Again'' After The Chanels leave Catherine Hobart's room, they bump into Ingrid. Ingrid introduces herself, and questions why Cathy allowed them to practice medicine at the hospital despite lacking any sort of qualification. She makes it clear that she does not like them, and believes they do not belong at the hospital, going so far as to threaten them if they bother her. Later on, she runs into the Chanels again, with Cathy Munsch, this time in the elevator, and clarifies that while they may have solved their first case, they are still not actual doctors. As the Chanels leave, Cathy encourages Ingrid to continue to be harsh with the girls, as she has plans for them. Ingrid says that she has plans for them as well. ''Warts and All'' After Zayday Williams and Chamberlain Jackson finish their research on the Halloween massacre in 1985, Nurse Hoffel barges in on them, obviously intoxicated. She asks the two younger staff members if there was any way she could keep track of the Chanels' movements around the hospital. Zayday observes that it was a little odd wanting such intel on the Chanels and denies Ingrid any help. Frustrated, Ingrid throws her meds on the ground and angrily says that she'll have to find someone else to help her. As Zayday comforts Cathy after she breaks down and reveals the real reason she chose to run C.U.R.E Institute Hospital was really to find what's wrong with her, Ingrid is seen eavesdropping on them from outside Cathy's office and remembers this. ''Chanel Pour Homme-Icide'' After the immediate influx of patients at the C.U.R.E. Institute Hospital, Ingrid has a chat with Cathy Munsch about what do do about it and how good it will be for the hospital, and while tuning Hoffel out, Munsch has inner thoughts about how annoying Ingrid is and how she asserts herself in a way to compete with Cathy's authority. Later, Ingrid is shown relatively hung over ordering Chanel Oberlin and Chanel #3 to do the dirty work of the hospital like cleaning out used catheter tubes, sterilizing fecal trays, and collecting semen samples. The Chanels, clearly upset demand better jobs before Chanel throws a large bed pan at Ingrid, missing by a lot, but enough to cause Hoffel to stop in annoyance before walking away. Ingrid is then called by Munsch to her office to tell her that her services will no longer be required at the hospital. Ingrid doesn't want to leave the hospital (because of whatever she is planning), and as such, blackmails Munsch with the fact that she has kuru. Ingrid shows a much more devious side to her, as she makes it clear she doesn't care about Munsch's reputation, or her life. ''Blood Drive'' The episode begins with Nurse Hoffel telling the audience her backstory: her maiden surname is actually "Bean" as in, Agatha Bean, the Wallace University employee that Chanel killed, and got away with. She then explains that this is why she wants revenge on the Chanels and has been stalking them since they were released from the asylum, and when she learned that they would be employees at the hospital, she became the head of hospital administration. Hoffel uses the blood drive as the perfect cover for her plan. To advertise the blood drive, she announces that the prize for collecting the most blood is a trip to Blood Island, which she presents as a wonderful island resort, when in reality it is in a dystopian, war-torn place that two countries are fighting over. Chanel decides to use this as an opportunity to further her relationship with Doctor Brock. Brock insists that Chanel be tested for STDs, for his own safety, the results of which are manipulated by Dean Munsch (likely under the blackmailed orders of Hoffel) and the trip is cancelled, to Hoffel's chagrin. Chanel however still wants to go to Blood Island with Brock and steals a large amount of blood from a donation van. After this blood goes missing, Chanel deludes Addison (Chanel #9) into getting over her fear of needles and donating blood, but leaves to go talk to Brock. While she is gone, The Green Meanie comes in and puts more needles into #9's arms, taking more blood. Ingrid enters the room and the Green Meanie is frightened at potentially being caught. She assures them that they are on the same team and asks him to remove his mask for a real conversation. The Green Meanie then unmasks himself as Cassidy Cascade, the baby of Jane Hollis. Ingrid offers him a deal, where she would become the brains of the Green Meanie operation and he continues being the muscle. He says he is doing just fine, until she points out reasons he is not. He questions what is in it for her and she says that she wants to be the one to kill the Chanels. He agrees to the alliance and Ingrid asks if she can help out in killing Chanel #9, just for fun. He hands her a needle and asks if she is the other Green Meanie that has been killing people in the hospital. She says that she hasn't killed anyone there yet and he says that there is another Green Meanie, as he didn't kill all of the victims. The pair then kill Chanel #9 by draining her blood, which allows Chanel to be back in the lead for most blood collected, because Addison was Chanel's patient. Hoffel is excited because Chanel will now go to Blood Island to be killed, but Chanel refuses when she learns that her tickets aren't for first class, angering Hoffel. Meanwhile Hester takes Chanel's blood from Chamberlain and feeds it to a patient who believes he is a vampire after she ascertains that it is not infected with STDs, which leads Chanel to believe that Dean Munsch tampered with the test results. The episode ends with Ingrid in her office. Cassidy enters with a present for her and she opens to reveal a Green Meanie mask inside. She is pleased with the offer, but questions if this will make things confusing, as there are already two Green Meanies and she would make a third. But she accepts the offer and the two of the strut down the hall in their costumes, machetes in hand. ''The Hand'' Ingrid first appears eavesdropping on the Chanels' conversation, through which she learns several things: Hester and Sadie know that Cassidy is a killer, and that Brock's hand transplant came from a serial killer named Marshall Winthrop, and that it becomes homicidal when he is stressed or tired. With this knowledge, she asks Cassidy for Brock's computer password so she can annoy him, and get Chanel killed by the hand. She says that after Chanel is dead they will harm Sadie, to which Cassidy refuses until Hoffel threatens to turn him in if he fails to do so. Next, Hoffel apparently succeeds in making inconviences in Brock's life, by sabatoging his cable package and overrunning his computer with male biological enhancement advertisements. Ingrid and Dean Munsch introduce Brock to a reporter named Slade Hornborn, who is at the hospital to cover Brock performing the removal of a parasitic twin: one of the most complex and advanced operations known to modern medicine. Brock says that he can't perform the surgery because the patient is at stage C heart failure, which will kill her in five years regardless, so they would need to perform a heart-transplant first. That night, Chanel #10 is working night shift and Ingrid, as the Green Meanie, strangles her with her headphone cord. She leaves her just barely alive, but brain dead. Therefore, the heart was completely unharmed during the attack. Dean Munsch and Nurse Hoffel forge an organ donor certificate for #10, so they have an excuse to use her heart for the transplant. After the surgery, Slade Hornborn makes a phone call to someone named "Arthur" to report the chaos going on at the hospital. He says that he has seen more ethics violations in the two days he spent at the C.U.R.E. Institute than he has in his entire career, including the head nurse (Hoffel) being addicted to painkillers, unqualified employees (the Chanels) assisting in major surgeries, and a known serial killer (Hester) working there. He finds Denise frozen in the cryogenetics chamber, and prepares to send "Arthur" proof of the discrepancies and scandalous behavior going on at the hospital, but is murdered by Ingrid, as the Green Meanie, before he can. Lovin The D Hoffel uses her authority to give the Chanels the grave-yard shift, so they are in the hospital, alone, at night. The Green Meanie fills a bed with swamp waste and the neighboring bed with a chanel mannequin with Kappa Kappa Tau clothing and knives sticking out of it. Chanel finds these and screams, bringing the attention of Libby and Sadie. The three attempt to leave, but are comically chased around by the Green Meanie, who seems to be omnipresent. It becomes clear that there are three Green Meanies, and their attack was not well-coordinated, as they do not cooperate, allowing all three Chanels to escape. They unmask themselves as Cassidy, Wes, and Ingrid, and begin arguing about who was supposed to kill who, until Hester appears and calls together a "Green Meanie Summit." The next day, Libby is seen with Sadie and Chanel watching a daytime TV show called "Lovin' The D" about a former Kappa sister who is now a successful doctor with her own TV show. Chanel breaks the fourth wall and says "she's basically us." Libby tells Chanel that they should tell someone that there is more than one killer, but Chanel says that she told Nurse Hoffel (not knowing she is a killer), who said she would "handle it." Hoffel is next seen at the Green Meanie meeting, which Hester is overseeing, due to her experience of orchestrating mass-murders. Where they establish who killed who. She confesses to killing Andrea and Slade, in addition to killing Addison, along with Cassidy They then decide who should kill Chanel, which both Wes and Hoffel was to do for revenge, resulting in an argument. Hoffel says that Chanel killed her sister by burning her face off with fry oil, and Wes says that Chanel drove his daughter insane. Hester puts it to a vote as to who will kill Chanel. Ingrid, Hester, and Cascade all vote in Ingrid's favor, much to Wes' chagrin. Hester ends the meeting by banging her gavel and says "the Green Meanies have spoken." Hoffel confronts Chanel, who is crying, saying that even though she is a sociopath who has done awful things, she is crying over some petty nuance in her social life, which Chanel mistakes for sympathy. Chanel prepares to leave the hospital, as she believes that without her relationship with Brock, there isn't much point in being at the hospital. In response, Ingrid manipulates her into staying at the hospital by complementing her, and telling her how to cheat on the MCATs so she will be able to appear on Lovin' The D. Chanel then asks why Ingrid is filling the tub with fry oil. Hoffel says that its a new skin treatment, and that Chanel should try it. Chanel says that she has some bad memories with fry oil, and refuses, much to Hoffel's anger. Later, while Cassidy is jogging, Wes approaches him and says that Ingrid is smart enough to betray them once the killings are over, and frame one of them. They concoct a plan to get rid of her and leave. Meanwhile, Chanel realizes that Nurse Hoffel was attempting to ruin their chances on the MCAT by giving her fake cheating advice. Nurse Hoffel is later seen eavesdropping on Chanel's conversation with Lovin' The D where she learns that the Chanels will get their own TV show, since Doctor Lovin was poisoned by Wes. She finds Chanel's coffee cup with her name on it, the one that killed Lovin, and realizes that Wes broke the agreement they made at the Green Meanie Summit. Ingrid and Cassidy confront Wes and after they become increasingly hostile, even for serial killers, he realizes that they will kill and frame him. Instead, he kills himself by throwing himself into the boiling fry oil that Hoffel had originally set up for Chanel. They make it seem as though his death was an accident. ''Drain The Swamp'' The episode opens with Nurse Hoffel attempting to kill Chanel with a tennis ball server. She manages to give Chanel #8 a concussion, but both escape. Hoffel learns from #8 that fertilizer is explosive and remembers it. Later, Hoffel receives a phone call from Jane Hollis, the ultimate mastermind behind the Green Meanie killings, thanking her for what she is doing. Jane says that she thinks that she should take a more active role in the murders, but Ingrid refuses the help and hangs up. Next, Chanel makes a half-minded attempt on Dean Munsch's life by throwing coffee into her brain during a surgery, but it hits Ingrid instead. Ingrid then locks the Chanels and the C.U.R.E. staff in a cell in the basement. Jane and Zayday arrive and confront her, but Hoffel shoots Jane and puts Zayday in the cage. Hoffel reveals her background to them and starts a bomb, to kill them. Denise wakes from her coma and defuses the bomb. The gang then chase Nurse Hoffel out of the hospital. As she is running, she turns around and sees Chanel #3 and Cassidy running after her, and throws her machete at Chanel #3, but instead it fatally impales Cassidy, who had dove in front of it to save #3. After a small chase, Hoffel falls into quicksand. When pleading for help, Chanel tells her that masked serial killers rarely suffer adequate punishment, to which Cathy Munsch asks people who think she should be saved to raise their hand, to which only Ingrid does. Chanel then asks the people that think she should be left to die a horrible swamp death to raise their hands, to which everyone else aside from Ingrid does. As everyone begins to walk away, Cathy is hit with a feeling of guilt, and goes back to try and save her. She finds a branch and tells her to grab onto it, which she does, but as Cathy attempts to pull her to safety, the branch breaks, leaving Ingrid to sink to her death in the quicksand. Ingrid's corpse is last seen on a stretcher, whilst being wheeled out of the hospital with Cassidy's dead body. Villainous Acts #Stalking the Chanels between Seasons 1 and 2. #Eavesdropping on Dean Munsch's conversations. #Repeatedly insulting, bullying, and psychologically abusing the Chanels. #Making Chanel and Sadie clean catheter tubes. #Blackmailing Dean Munsch into re-hiring her. #Trying to send the Chanels to a hostile environment (Blood Island) to be killed. #Helping Cassidy Cascade kill Chanel #9. #Not telling anyone that there are actually two killers. #Joining the [[Green Meanie|''Green Meanie]]' 'team. #Eavesdropping on the Chanels. #Intentionally inconvieniencing Brock so he looses control of his killer hand. #Making plans to kill Chanel. #Attempting to blackmail Cassidy into killing Chanel and Sadie. #Strangling Andrea to death so that they could use her heart for a transplant. #Stabbing Slade Hornborn to death so that he wouldn't reveal the hospital's discrepancies. #Making Wes kill himself and smiling. #Giving Daria Janssen a concussion with a ball server. #Kidnapping the C.U.R.E. staff. #Attempting to blow up the C.U.R.E. Institute with a homemade fertilizer bomb. #Killing Jane and Cassidy. Victims Names in '''bold' are deceased. *'Addison/Chanel #9:' Blood drained from her body using hypodermic needles. *'Andrea/Chanel #10:' Strangled with corded headphones. *'Slade Hornborn:' Impaled in head with a machete. *[[Wes Gardner|'Wes Gardner']]' (Indirectly): '''Burned to death with fry oil to avoid being killed by Hoffel. * Daria/Chanel #8 (Survived): Concussion from being with in head with speeding baseball. *[[Jane Hollis|'Jane Hollis']]': Shot in chest with a handgun. *[[Cassidy Cascade|'''Cassidy Cascade]]: 'Machete thrown into chest. Equipment *'Hypodermic Needles: Uses them to prick Addison/Chanel #9. *'Headphone Cord': Uses it to strangle Andrea/Chanel #10. *'Machete': Uses it to kill Slade Hornborn. *'Fry Oil': Uses it to get Wes to burn himself to death. *'Ball Server': Uses it to give Daria/Chanel #8 a concussion. *'Handgun': Uses it to shoot Jane and hold the C.U.R.E. staff at gunpoint. Gallery HoffellGreenMeanieMask.png|Ingrid receives her costume. S02e07_376.jpg|Ingrid kills Chanel #10. S02e07_580.jpg|Ingrid after killing Slade Hornborn. S02e09_49.jpg|Ingrid unmasked. Rapunzelbts11.jpg|Ingrid in her costume behind the scenes. Trivia *Her role so far is similar to Gigi Caldwell. **They both work under Dean Munsch. **Ironically, Gigi and Ingrid joined the Red Devil and Green Meanie teams respectively to avenge the death of a sibling. **Another similarity is that their co-conspirators plan to get rid of them. ***Also, coincidentally, that same co-conspirator ends up being the one who gets killed instead. **Both also have a short lived friendship with Cathy Munsch before ultimately turning against her. *As of Blood Drive, '', she has joined the [[Green Meanie|Green Meanie]] team after walking in on Cassidy killing Chanel #9 and chose to help him kill her. *Chanel jokingly calls her "''Nurse Awful" twice. She also says her initials (I.M.) could compliment this as "I am awful." *Nurse Hoffel can be considered the overall main antagonist of Season 2 after becoming the Green Meanie, as she becomes the brains of the operation and the most active killer. *She is responsible for deaths of all the present day Green Meanie co-conspirators, directly (Cassidy Cascade, Jane Hollis) and indirectly (Wes Gardner). *She has the second highest amount of kills out of the three current Green Meanies. She is technically tied with Wes, however, his murder of Scarlett Lovin was meant for Chanel and not directly committed by him, while Ingrid has directly committed all five of her murders. Navigation Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Muses Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Mutilators Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased